nerd_choir_dndfandomcom-20200215-history
Magic
The greatest tool available to sapients, magic allows great feats to be committed by a small groups or even individuals. This as always stopped any totalitarian regime from staying in power for much longer than a decade, magic has come to it's full potential only since the founding of Yonder, when the knowledge, resources and sources of both worlds could be combined. Old World Magic Here magic is a science: clear, logical and well ordered, there is a symmetrie in everything. Knowledge The relative calm and unity of the Old World allowed magic research to progress at a much faster rate as well leaving most discoveries intact for the next generation. This has been helped by the universities, they give a safe place for any mage to talk and work with their peers. Before they landing at Yonder no significant had been made in the last century, they thought that they knew all that needed to be known of magic. Sources The four sources are the basis of magic in the old world, they generate the only magic ressources of this world, they are also portals to their respective elemental plane. *this transfers to the plants that breathe the gases Kamini has some fanatical followers, they dip limbs into the magma, in some it triggers an activation of there lattent magical ability and they pull out a limb made of lava, now ten times stronger, most just lose the limb. Some jump in, exposing their whole body, very few return and become avatars of fires they have incredible power and potential immortality, however if they ever succumb to a strong emotions they will burn out in a matter of minutes, this happens to most with the first month, legends talk of avatars that survive for centuries. New World Magic In this ever changing world magic is a fickle thing, dynamic, fluid, some believe that below the chaos lies a logical structure but no research in that direction has given conclusive evidence. Knowledge This wide expanse has many magic anomalies, they provide a huge wealth of information for those the study it but such information is rarely disseminated properly before the first expedition when there was no organized magic institution in the New World, they research will pass from wizard to apprentice. Since then the research expeditions sent out by the universities have learnt much but they are only now realising that they have only just scratched the surface. Sources Magic come in many shapes in the New World, points such as those in the Old World but also leylines, surfaces and volume. The universities started compiling a list of all know magic source when they realised that they were changing, appearing, moving and disappearing. More research led them to discover that they could influence them, the simplest example are the leylines of civilization: Once two cities are built there is a line between them, this materialises as a road, at point along the road inns are built, strengthening the leyline, town will be built as prolongation of the line, when two civilisation lines meet a crossroad appears, this a common place for social mages to set up shop.